1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary mechanism for rotary seats.
2. Background Art
At present, sliding seats in automobiles are adjustable backward and forward via certain sliding mechanisms. Other aspects of seat designs, such as easy entry and easy buckling of child seats, are not present in many designs. One type of swivel seat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,554, entitled “Swivel Seat”, and issued on 17 Apr. 2007.